


carnation

by Aithilin, CkyKing



Series: Bouquet [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 4+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, they are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CkyKing/pseuds/CkyKing
Summary: Noctis' birthday is not looking good but thankfully for him, Nyx is here to help





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicrt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/gifts).



> happy birthday to [nicrt](https://nicrt.tumblr.com/) from the horseman of pestilence. i wish you a delightful day and hope this flower will not be amiss ;)

For the entire morning before his official birthday party, he had been getting ready for the political, and when wasn’t it really, part of the night : learning names, associations, companies and even reviewing family trees. Ignis had not let him breathe for even one second, intent on the prince projecting a perfect image through the entire gathering. 

 

To be honest, he didn’t understand why it had to start a day early, but his advisor had been adamant. And so, his day which had started with being pulled out of bed at what seemed like dawn went downhill as the sun ran its course.

 

Only the increasingly cheesy texts from Nyx and the “encouraging” ones from Crowe kept him from going crazy, albeit for different reasons. He had had to smother incredulous laughter in his hands multiple times, their respective suggestions more ridiculous than the previous ones. Though he did keep in mind her suggestion of “set it all on fire and book it, we’ve got your back” for the times the mental image would be most useful; trying to resist the temptation of getting drunk off his ass on champagne to avoid the festivities for example.

 

Finally, he decided that enough was enough in the middle of the day. If he had to hear one more time about one of the guests’ notoriously false achievements  _ in advance _ , he would actually murder someone. He felt a little bad about sneaking away from Specs while he was busy discussing the preparations, but it did not stop him from exiting his rooms during one Ignis’ many visits to the kitchen   
  
It would not be for long, he told himself, just enough for a breather. All of his very reasonable thoughts were thrown out of the window, and himself with them, when he checked his last message :  _ meet me at your place, got a surprise for you. _

 

He was pretty sure that he heard someone yelp in startlement when he warped out of the window and onto the roof of one of the surrounding buildings, not used to seeing him acting so energetic. He ignored that in favour of quickly getting down to street level, hoping that nobody had noticed his escape.

 

Ignis would be fine with him taking a 30 minutes break...or one hour...or even several hours. 

 

Nodding determinedly to himself, he headed toward his apartment, ignoring the little voice in his head that told him he would regret leaving the Citadel without informing anyone. _   
_

* * *

Tightening his arms around Nyx’s waist, Noctis surrendered himself to the adrenaline rush high speeds always gave him. It felt amazing to just _ let go  _ for once, trusting someone else to make the decisions; even if only for a choice of destination. Unable to help his smile, he felt fondness for the man he was holding onto for dear life well up inside of him, his delighted laughter barely reaching his ears.

 

It was so easy to be with the glaive, so safe. Nyx was never unsure of who he was, and being near him was enough for Noct to shed some of his reservations, to be himself.

 

Laying a cheek on the broad back that filled his field of vision, he chided himself for forgetting about his ability to always catch Noctis wrong-footed, surprising him at every turn.

 

He had not expected anything special for his birthday; a night-out with his friends perhaps, or a dinner with his dad if he had some time to spare in the following week. What he had certainly not counted on was a smug glaive waiting for him in front of his apartment building, Crowe’s beast of a motorcycle behind him. He had not even had the time to take in the sight before a helmet was handed to him with a wink and a “Don’t worry, everything is taken care of.”

 

And they had been off, just like that, tearing through the streets toward an unknown destination that Nyx had refused to divulge. The situation had only gotten more confusing as they got closer to the Wall, not bifurcating at some point like he had expected.

 

They only stopped a brief moment at the checkpoint, just enough time to give the guard proof of their permission to leave the city by flashing an I.D. From there, it had only been smaller roads, leading toward the coast instead of further inland.

 

By the time they stopped, the sounds of crashing waves filled the air, the sunlight glinting off the sea in a thousand ways, “You have never really been to the sea, right?” Nyx asked as they dismounted from the bike.

 

“No…” he answered distractingly, attention caught by the expanse of water in front of him. Noctis knew that they had passed it by on their way to Tenebrae in his childhood, but the memories were blurry, lost in a gentle fog.

 

“Heh, that was supposed to be for the day after your birthday,” Nyx admitted sheepishly, taking his hand gently and placing a kiss in its center, “But it seemed like you needed a break, so I moved the schedule up.”

 

Even as he furiously tried to stop it, he felt his cheeks warm up; red dusting his fair skin. It only worsened when they were grazed by callous fingers, the very tips following the line of cheek until they reached his chin; tilted it up.

 

It was not fair for someone to have a smile like this, he thought faintly. Seemingly noticing this, the glaive’s smile widened into a teasing grin as he gently moved a few strands of hair out of Noct’s face, “Come on, it’s not far from here.”   
  
Leading him up the cliff they had stopped at the base off by the hand, Nyx kept a running commentary of all the little things he had learned from a childhood living on an island : the best times to go swimming, how to attract fishes so they gathered around you, the awe-inspiring sight of a stormy sea.

 

Noctis didn’t say anything, attention focused on the man walking in front of him as he enjoyed this new facet of his personality, boyish in his joy. It became even more evident when he stopped them just before the summit, mischievously asking him to close his eyes.

 

Rolling his eyes with a smile, the prince quietly acquiesced, letting Nyx lead him up once more, the ground progressively going from worn and rocky to flat beneath his feet.

 

“Come on, you can open your eyes now.” said Nyx quietly, arm sneaking around his waist and dropping his head on his shoulder, stubble pleasantly scratching against his cheek. 

 

The sight that greeted him made another smile come up to his lips. The entire plateau was covered in pale pink and red flowers, carnations if his memory served right, looking even more vibrant against the blue backdrop, “I found this place years ago, not long after I came to Insomnia”

 

Turning his head to look at him, Noct noticed a brief flash of nostalgia pass through his eyes before the emotion was covered once again. He was taken to a grassy area sparse in flowers, just large enough so that they could lay side by side if they wished to.

 

Already used to his antics, Nyx didn’t wait one second before sitting and tugging him down next to him, pulling him closer in the process.

 

Feeling the rest of the rest of the day catch up to him, Noct let his head drop on a muscled thigh, the heat and gentle sounds of waves lulling him into a doze. He was vaguely aware of the faint movements of his human pillow, Nyx’s arms occasionally grazing his face. He opened his eyes just as something soft brushed against them, a sweet scent tickling his nose.

 

For a moment, he didn’t understand exactly what he was seeing, his vision filled with colourful petals. Nyx moved them away when he felt him shift, revealing the intertwined stems and the nearly finished flower crown in the process. Smiling down at him for an instant, he soon returned to his project, fingers skillfully braiding the flowers together. 

 

Distracted for a moment by imagining all the things those fingers could do, he did not immediately notice that the braiding had stopped, at least until the crown was delicately placed in his hair; the pale colors striking against his dark hair and complimenting his half-lidded eyes.

 

“Is this to be my crown, oh chivalrous knight?” he teased lightly, propping himself up on one arm to better arrange the blossoms so they laid flat on his head.

 

Nyx’s only answer was a kiss, his hand caressing the small sliver of flesh that was revealed when Noct stretched up to better reciprocate, his arm having wrapped around broad shoulders in habit.

 

“A crown for my king. Happy birthday, Noct”


End file.
